Of Queen's and her Ghost
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: Daemon is left on the Char Orbital Platform and left to die, but there is something to him that connects him to the occupants of the Platform more specifically Sarah Kerrigan the Queen of Blades, but what is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers and Author Notes: This is my first story into the foray of the Starcraft Realm, and as such Starcraft, Sarah Kerrigan, Jim Raynor, Ethan Stewart and the locations mentioned belong to Blizzard and the writing team and I would like to thank them for letting me use it for no gain.. I should also mention this is a contest submission, Daemon Drakinus however belongs to me and me alone. I don't do this for money or for glory or whatever else. Anyways read and review, even if I do not win anything from Blizzard this is a fanfiction and I would like you all to enjoy it.**

**On a side note this takes place before the start of Starcraft 2, but those that are up on the lore and the stories both manga and paperback will know some of the events that I have mentioned below and what I've done is fill in some holes. Anyways read and enjoy, and please, please let me know what you all think by hitting the review button at the bottom. There is a possibility of this becoming a multi-chapter story because I love what I have done so far hopefully you all will too.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Ghost-**

**

* * *

**

'_They say that death is just the end of the road in the journey of life, I can tell you now that it isn't true and it never will be...'_

_

* * *

_

Foot falls sounded in empty halls of what was the orbital platform above the Planet Char. It used to be populated by humans but now, but now it's populated by the demonic and hellish Zerg. It had been over 5 years, 4 years since the end of the Brood Wars, but 5 years that Daemon Drakinus had been left by the Dominion on the hell forsaken platform; left there to die like another of his other comrades before the Brood Wars.

Stopping and leaning against the wall with his C-12A Rifle up and at the ready, Daemon let his eyes cloud over and the world around him glowed as he turned his head and saw dead humans from long ago and Zerg moving about. With his eyes clearing he slowed his breathing and cloaked himself before he walked right past Zerglings and Hydralisks fighting over scraps of corpses. Walking well away from them and down a hall to a dead end sector Daemon listened to the hissing and growls from the Zerg as they fought for whom would get what.

Walking down the hall that he wanted, the noises from the Zerg covered the hissing of a door that opened and closed behind him before deactivating effectively blocking him off away from the Zerg. Disengaging his cloak Daemon set his rifle on a clothed table before he walked over to a bed and sat on its edge pulling off his helmet and gear leaving him shirtless, showing a toned body and scars of the of the past. The storage room that Daemon had converted into a living space was well protected as evident by the near pristine condition of the room. Running a hand over through his short greying hair Daemon looked to the side and to a picture he saw of him and people from the Sons of Korhal before one was taken away.

It was a group of 6 and in the front row was himself, Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan from before; before she was left on Tarsonis and left to die. Like Sarah, Daemon was left on the platform to die because of his outrage at what had been done. He would have left with Raynor and his group had he not been caught and held in torture, soon after he was given a mission: Kill Sarah Kerrigan. It was ordered as he was the last 'Best' remaining Ghost that Arcturus Mengsk had.

And so he was dropped in and left there, and ever since his last transmission to get off the platform was left unanswered Daemon struggled to survive as best as he could. Scars from previous battles with the Zerg had been left and with a facial scar that looked like it had destroyed the right side of his face Daemon was lucky to still even have his eye and jaw still intact and functional.

"Is this how you felt Sarah? Is this what it's like to have your people leave you behind?"

Standing up and going to one of the storage bays that held his food and water Daemon snagged a water canteen and a self heating meal pack and went back to his bed and sat down on it, his mind going into the past.

* * *

-5 Years ago-

"You know Jimmy Boy, you'll never get her the way you are now" Daemon said with a grin as Jim Raynor gave Daemon a dead pan look.

"I don't know man; I think I can do it"

"Ha, she can sense you a mile away, and your thoughts aren't really all that... uhh... 'clean' pal"

"Hey!"

Daemon just laughed as he lifted up his glass to his lips, he was sitting at a bar on where ever it was that Arcturus had them laying down till the strike at Tarsonis. It was that mission alone that made Daemon uneasy about the whole thing about taking out the Confederates. The Psi Emitter was not something to play around with, and he didn't relish the idea of an entire world being wiped out with something that would attract the Zerg en masse, least of all when he heard Kerrigan was chosen to lead the mission.

Of the Ghosts Arcturus had in his close core in the Sons of Korhal, he and Sarah were of the top and extremely powerful. Among the power the two had, Daemon was known as 'Phantom' because of his ability to phase in and out of cloaking without his armour and his mind games that he played with people. Kerrigan was very hands on and very quick, she wasn't much of a mind manipulator as Daemon was but Sarah atill had a lot of potential and a lot of power behind her. The only thing that was holding them back was the Ghost conditioning. Even now as he sat with Jim Raynor he was phasing in and out of cloaking without even realizing it.

A door opened behind him as he heard softer footfalls, a grin fell on his face as the foot falls suddenly went silent. Daemon didn't have to look behind him or move, he knew exactly who was behind him and he didn't even have to look at Jim Raynor to know that it was none other than Sarah Kerrigan.

"Still trying to sneak up on me Sarah?"

"How the hell do you do that Daemon?"

"I listen, and I know how you walk. I remember when Mengsk and I pulled you out of that academy and I trained you in fighting your conditioning. Still can't sneak up on me, you can't sneak up on a 'Phantom' and you know it" Daemon turned his head and his short brown hair gave way to a slightly older looking face with no scars, he was in a button down, his combat pants and boots. Smiling at Sarah who gave a playful grumpy face she looked to Jim and gave him a smile before reaching over Daemon's shoulders and wrapping her arms around his chest.

"You know eventually I will be able to sneak up on you Daemon, and when I do you might end up on your back"

"We'll see about that hmm?" Daemon reached up behind him as best as he could and gave Sarah a hug and kissed her cheek before he looked to Jim who was looking at the two with a confused look on his face. Grinning Daemon looked at Sarah and nudged his voice in her head, _"So Sarah, what do you think about Jim Raynor?"_

"_What about him?"_

"_You know he likes you, not counting dirty fantasies and whatever else is on his mind, but he does like you"_

"_So?"_

"_So? Aren't you going to try and get to know him better now that he's part of Arcturus' group?"_

"_Not really, you're really the only man that I've let get close Daemon"_

"_I know... but don't you want to be with someone a little closer to your age?" _Daemon had reached for his glass and taken a decent sip before holding the glass up to Sarah to take and have. Taking the glass from Daemon, Sarah looked at the two men before her. There with her arms around him was Daemon, a Ghost like her but one that had been with Arcturus long enough to lose parts of the Ghost Program conditioning enabling him to be more human instead of a programmed killer and then there was Jim Raynor: a former marshal and now outlaw on the run from the Confederates.

Daemon was a better choice because he was there and he knew what was going on and how to be there for her, he was safe and then there was Jim, he knew next to nothing about her and yet he wanted to get to know her and even be with her with what she saw in his mind. And there was a rugged sort of handsomeness to Jim, but then Daemon had his own quirks as he was older then Sarah by 15 years but he was much more mature then Jim.

Looking back at Daemon, she saw the smile on his face grow wider before Sarah rolled her eyes at him causing Daemon to laugh. Taking the glass back from her Daemon looked to Jim and was about to open his mouth when Sarah beat him to it.

"James, I would like to settle on friends and get to know you before anything else, you are a good guy when your head is clean, but right now I don't think you could handle me"

Daemon wanted to laugh even louder when he poked his voice back in her head.

"_And what, you saying I can't handle you?"_

"_You know damn well that you can't handle me, and yet you try..."_

"_I beg to differ Sarah, I beg to differ"_

"_Says the guy that was on the bottom last night"_ Daemon pulled a face and sucked in a hiss before he shook his head and made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"That hurt Sarah that really did"

Sarah chuckled and pulled her arms away from Daemon and sashayed away from the table he were sitting at causing Jim and Daemon to follow the sway of her hips as she walked to the bar to order a drink. The low rise pants, combat boots and the very flattering top caused both men to groan and sigh as they were certainly out of their league.

"Well, it could be worse don't you think?"

"Says the man that had her arms around him..." Jim grumbled at Daemon as he downed his beer, the man got up and left the bar after he paid his tab. Raising a hand to his right eye, Daemon rubbed it and leaned back in his seat. He and Sarah had been silently seeing each other for the last few years, but Daemon wanted her to be with someone more her own age then him because of something happening with him. Sighing he watched as Sarah walked up to the table and sat across from him giving him a warm smile that caused Daemon to forget all negative thought and focus the woman in front of him.

"You really are something Sarah" Daemon smiled as the two spent the rest of the night talking about what was to happen with Tarsonis and her impending mission. There was something not right as the two thought over the mission and something dug into them at the mention of Arcturus.

~The Tarsonis Mission~

"_We can't leave her behind!_"

"We can and we will !" Yelled Mengsk through the com-channel as the Hyperion started to descend into Tarsonis' orbit.

"_To hell with this, I'm gone..."_

Daemon was on the bridge of a battle cruiser overlooking the Hyperion, with Arcturus standing beside him he knew then that this piece of work was going to get them all killed. Turning on his heel he looked to the ship's ensign and pushed his mind into him moving the cruiser away from the Hyperion before they could fire the Yamato Cannon's killing Jim and his people.

"What's going on here!"

"I'm doing what's right Mengsk" Daemon glowered at the man before he cloaked and ran off the bridge and towards the escape pods. On his way down he was stopped by marines who soon found out what it like to be in true fear. As the men dropped to their knees holding their heads Daemon took off again as he talked into a com-unit.

"Jim I'm heading down to the surface to meet up with Sarah, I'm off this boat and with you, no longer am I'm going to be standing by that mans side"

"_I'll see you down there"_

Turning a corner Daemon dove to the side as a stream of fire shot past him scorching his left arm and setting his shirt on fire. Patting the flames out he got up and turned in time to see a bullet rip through his upper chest taking him down.

Arcturus walked up to Daemon as the downed Ghost was hauled up by two fully brain washed Ghosts keeping his arms barred and useless.

"I don't think you are going anywhere Daemon, take him and do what needs to be done to break him"

"Yes sir" The Ghosts dragged away Daemon as he struggled and screamed at Arcturus.

* * *

Shaking his head and returning the present Daemon looked to his meal that he had finished without knowing and set the empty containers to the side on a table. Looking back to the picture he shifted and stretched out on the bed closing his eyes, the sounds of hissing and fans lulled Daemon into a slumber.

"_Daemon... Daemon"_ _Opening his eyes Daemon sat up and peered around him, he was in his bed but the hissing was gone as was the whirring of the fans up above his head. Putting his booted feet on the ground Daemon pushed himself off the bed and to the door. Putting a hand on the door Daemon closed his eyes and the world past the door became visible to him, there was nothing outside the door and there was no blood, guts and gore painting the halls either._

_Opening the door Daemon stepped out into the hall and looked down both ends, the halls were pristine and clear, not a single marring scar to the plasti-steel. _

"_Daemon... Daemon" Walking down the hall towards the voice, Daemon frowned as he heard cries of pleasure; low grunts were starting to become clearer as he walked down the hall before his vision went white and blurred. When his vision cleared what he saw made him sigh sadly and back up against a wall. He watched for a few moments as he watched Sarah and himself in the middle of their sexual act, a sheet over his hips his mouth over her neck sucking on a spot as her arms clawed down his back._

"_Daemon... Daemon..."_

"_Daemon... what do you see?" the voice didn't come from the dream Sarah, but rather to his side as Daemon turned his angered gaze to the infested Sarah Kerrigan. Moving away from the wall and the woman turned Zerg before him, Daemon's jaw set as he put his back to the couple in the bed._

"_I see what used to be us, I see what we used to have... why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Why? Because it's fun Daemon, it's fun to see you squirm..."_

"_You like to see people in pain Sarah? Is that what you want? To see the person that loved you in pain!" Daemon snarled out, the Queen of blades moved away from the bed that she had towered over and walked slowly and seductively towards Daemon who held his ground._

"_If I remember correctly Daemon, it was you that left me"_

"_I left you because it was right and because it was only thing I could do. If you knew an ounce of me and what was going on..."_

"_And what was going on Daemon? Tell me what was going on that you left me and I grew closer to Jim." Sarah's infested form shifted to her previous human form as she stood naked in front of Daemon. Looking away from her Daemon lowered his gaze to the ground as he stepped back and away, "You can't tell me can you?"_

"_What does it matter, you'll kill me like you've killed everyone else in your quest for power and dominance."_

"_Quite possibly true, but I want to know what's going on with you Daemon, I want to know why"_

"_I'll find you and maybe I'll show you Sarah" taking one last look at the couple in the bed, a sad look crossed Daemon's face again as he looked to the standing Sarah and walked away as the world went black._

_

* * *

_

Daemon shot up in bed and found himself sitting and breathing heavily as he fought to keep his emotions in check. Sarah Kerrigan the Queen of had finally found him and she pulled him into the dreams and manipulated it showing desire and memory. Growling he sat at the edge of the bed and looked to his things and pulled on his shirt before he placed on his chest armour leaving the helmet on the floor.

With the rifle on the table Daemon headed to a storage locker and pulled out a large combat knife and put it into a sheath he had at the back of his belt, pulling the last 3 magazines he walked over to his rifle and checked it over before he slammed in a new fresh magazine and put the others into a pouch on his hip before he looked around one last time. The picture he had with him was old and well worn but he slipped it into a pocket as he went to the door and opened it before stepping out into the halls. It was time to confront the woman and her minions of hell.

It was strange not hearing any hissing or scratching of claws, the halls themselves were empty and quiet, but they were marked and damaged after having seen so many fights. Heading down the hall to the main juncture Daemon glanced around, there was a lone Zerg creature standing at the end of the hall. It was a Hydralisk, but it was one that had seen hard battles and had survived, this was one of Sarah's Personal guards.

"_Daemon..."_ Came the voice, raising his rifle Daemon stared down at the Hydralisk just as it stared back at him, it didn't make any threatening moves, but rather the opposite, it was motioning Daemon to follow him as it slide down the hall almost out of sight as Daemon frowned and took off at a light jog. Turning the corner Daemon saw the Hydralisk sitting there waiting, it hissed at him once as it slithered down the hall leading the way. The Zerglings that Daemon passed all look at him and followed him with their beady little gazes, keeping his rifle at the ready Daemon walked on till the Hydralisk stopped and moved to the side of a door.

Looking to the creature Daemon looked at the door then the creature again noting that it tried to telepathically tell him to enter. Looking to the door Daemon let it open and he walked into what seemed to be throne room. The room was large and covered in organic creep that the Zerg used to feed their buildings, in the center of the room was the person that he was assigned to kill, the person that was once his lover.

"Sarah..."

"Daemon..." The Queen of Blades, Sarah Kerrigan had her back to Daemon as her spine like wings flared out as she turned and faced Daemon, as much as the man was scarred physically, Kerrigan's look was now mostly bio-organic chitinous armour and strange organic changes to her visible skin, hair and eyes that glowed an eerie yellow. "I see you finally found your way here..."

"Finally Sarah?" Daemon all but growled out as he took a sudden step forwards causing the Hydralisk that escorted him in to slash at his chest, but instead destroyed the gun that Daemon used as his defence.

"Enough Ranzer" The Hydralisk snarled at Daemon and slide by whipping its snake like tail at Daemon's legs almost knocking him down. Looking at the creature Daemon turned back and caught Sarah's arm in time gripping her wrist with incredible strength as she tried to sneak up on him but it soon faded as Daemon let get and looked at her, she still didn't get that she still couldn't come up on him without him knowing.

"I was left here to die at my final resting place; my mission was to execute you because Arcturus caught me as I helped Raynor and was on my way down to help save you. I was tortured and almost broken when I was given the order. I've been on this damn thing for 5 years Sarah, 5 years and I'm surprised I'm not already dead."

"That's impossible, I would have known you were here" The Queen of Blades backed up as if burned, she looked at Daemon and finally got a good look at him. There were was a heavily scarred section on the right side of his face that ran from his hair line down over his eye and down to his jaw barely touching the neck. His hair was not the brown she remembered but rather it was starting to go gray, and his eyes they were strong and vibrate as she remembered but when she looked into them there was something amiss, she remembered the last time she saw it.

"You still don't know how to find me despite the bond we once shared" Daemon said sadly, the Queen of Blades looked around and sent away her guards, it was a risk but it was a risk that she was willing to take after all she was more powerful than even the mighty Zeratul, a Ghost could not harm her.

"That is not true, I found you here in your dreams... I"

"Only because I do not have much time left..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm dying Sarah, I've been dying for the last 6 years" Daemon lowered his head and Sarah looked at Daemon, watched his strong stance and saw that it wavered. This was not the Daemon she knew those years ago, this not that man that she had fallen in love with. Her spinal wings drooped a little as a physical sign of emotion. She walked up to Daemon as he stepped back and away from her and to a wall pressing his back to the organic creep that was crawling up the wall and hardening into parts of the Zerg Hive. Off to the side another form entered the room and gazed at the two, Sarah Kerrigan immediately hardened and turned on the form.

"Stewart what are you doing here?"

"My queen, one of the brood had informed me that a Ghost was here, I see that you have him"

"You made a consort Kerrigan?" Daemon asked looked at the infested Terran, the man wasn't any more pleasing to the eye than Sarah was at the moment, but the bald head and the green skin made Daemon quirk an eyebrow and snort. The man formerly known as Ethan Stewart glared at Daemon as the scythes on his torso twitched.

"Stewart, leave. Daemon shut your mouth before I shut it for you" The hard edge in Sarah's voice left no room for argument. Daemon looked at the two as a thought process blurred through his mind images danced in his head. Pulling the knife from the sheath at the back of his waist Daemon glared at the two, his mind was made up as he held the knife in a reverse hold. As soon as Sarah's back was turned Daemon surged forwards as he clipped Sarah's side with the tip of the blade and went straight for Ethan.

"Daemon no!" Sarah roared out, but Ethan was moving as Daemon dodged to the side avoiding a swipe from the left scythe. Ducking under an arm Daemon struck with his knife sinking it into Ethan's side just as Ethan grinned and slammed his scythe into the left lower back of Daemon who all but grunted in pain before he ripped the knife along Ethan's stomach leaving the Zerg screaming in rage as gore was pulled from his wound. With the scythe's tip poking out from Daemon's chest: armour and all, the thing was pulled out as Daemon turned and swallowed blood before he could choke on it as some of it dripped down the corner of his mouth. Lowering into a defensive stance Daemon heard Sarah's voice and rage as she screamed at Ethan to stop, but the unhinged Zerg did nothing to listen as the blood lust had set in.

Backing up and away into the centre of the room, Daemon's breathing hitched a little as he struggled with impending blood loss and death. The infested Terran circled Daemon as Daemon's mind worked in overdrive mapping out mentally everything in the room. Turning and dodging under a swipe Daemon's body inadvertently started to phase in and out causing Daemon to grip his head in pain and drop the knife. Ethan saw the weakness and dove for Daemon who looked up in time to catch the clawed hands but the scythes dug into Daemon's body as he screamed out in pain.

Sarah Kerrigan was in the closest thing to shock when she saw the two men engage, Daemon was fighting, but he was fighting to die and it was that thought alone that disturbed Sarah. The Daemon of the past was very much a man that wanted to live, and this man before her was nothing like that. Moving as quickly as she could, Sarah gripped Ethan by the back of his neck and pulled his scythes out of Daemon before she flung him across the room into a wall.

"Get out of here now, you have your mission" She snarled at the thing on the floor. For an experiment into infesting Terrans Sarah soon realized that she should have done more to her consort so that he obeyed without question even in blood lust. Moving back to Daemon who was lying on the creep with blood pouring out of his body, Sarah kneeled down and brushed back his hair and looked at him.

"I wanted this... there is no sense in dying in the lonely pain and discomfort that I've been in for the last few years. The Ghost implants and conditioning are what's killing me Sarah" Daemon coughed a few times, as his body fought to live even if he didn't want to. The pain in his right eye was unbareable to him as Sarah rested a hand on Daemon's chest, Ethan growled at the two and left to nurse his own wounds. Closing her eyes Sarah's vision changed and she opened her eyes and saw Daemon's heart, he was telling the truth after all those years his heart was changing and it was killing him. Looking to his head she saw the Ghost implants as they destroyed sections of his skull and fought to get to his brain.

"Daemon..."

"This is why I left; I didn't want you to see me this way... I knew about your powers to see past the flesh and I didn't want you see..." Coughing up blood Daemon closed his eyes as Sarah pulled Daemon up cradling him. For someone that had been hardened and changed from humanity to monster Sarah looked on her former lover as Daemon slowly died in her arms. "If I hadn't been taken I would have been there with your Sarah, I would have gone to the ends for you..."

"Don't talk..."

"I still love you Sarah" Daemon closed his eyes as his head started to lull back.

With a softening look on the woman's face, Sarah thought about the past and how Daemon had helped her and looked after her when she was retrieved from the Confederates. She remembered all the times they spent together; he was thoughtful, caring and he loved her even though he let her go. She wasn't going to let this man go just yet, no not yet.

"I'm not letting you go Daemon... not yet" Picking him up Sarah strode out of the room and into another section of the orbital platform.

"Cerebrate, we have another one that I want to infest, but there are a few changes I want you do to and perfect for me"

With a rumble the last remaining Cerebrate that Sarah Kerrigan had kept alive, ordered drones to take Daemon's body and start to process it. Sarah looked on as the Zerg activity increased around her taking her orders seriously. Moving out of the room just as Daemon's body was stripped downand encased in the starting of a cocoon; Sarah looked at the man one last time and left. Heading outside Sarah looked up at an Overlord that was flying over head carrying Ethan Stewart. She gave it the orders to leave Stewart on the planet and to make sure that he didn't leave. Looking at the planet of Char before her, Kerrigan smiled and laughed, oh yes Arcturus would pay; he took her life away from her and now the life of Daemon. She would soon mobilize her forces and strike back and this time there would no stopping her in her quest, and there would be someone that she would have with her by her side that would have the same goals as herself.

* * *

~4 Months later~

The chrysalis before Sarah Kerrigan was almost as large as it was when she was being infested and the creature inside would match her but not overpower. No, what was inside didn't have a desire for control over the swarm, but it did want to protect the Queen, and enact revenge on who took its life.

"_My queen the process is complete, and I have made the adjustments like you have asked, it is as you wanted and I apologize for the length of time that it has taken to complete this assignment. But I wanted to make sure that everything was in order for you"_

"Very good, Cerebrate... You have earned you right to remain, as such you are now Kathor do not fail me Cerebrate"

"_Yes my queen, rise... rise and be reborn Lord Daemon..."_ The chrysalis started to crack and finally when it split green ooze like material splattered to the floor as a figure stepped out of the mixture of veins and green organic gore. Standing tall and covered in heavy carapace plating, the figure rolled its neck and opened its eyes. One eye was a bold and vibrant blue but the other eye, the right eye was a glowing red, the facial scars of the past remained. As the matted brown-grey hair stuck down the figure raised a hand and ran its non clawed fingers through slicking back the hair.

Looking more like an old Earth knight with the way the carapace was covering it's body, Sarah circled the body as the figure watched on before lowering its arms, the blades on the outside of the forearms fearsome looking pointed back towards the elbows. The spikes on the knees where brutal and large as Sarah continued her inspection of the creature before her, she was impressed but it wasn't enough so that Cerebrate issued another command.

"_Complete the armour" _

At the base of the neck were a series of holes that opened as a creep like substance crawled out and wrapped itself around the creature's head and hardening becoming a helmet. Pores opened on the inside of the creature's arms and a bone like structure jutted forth becoming blade sword. On either side of the blades on the forearms another structure started to form leaving opening holes as spines tips showed themselves. A Zergling came into the room as and was killed instantly but two spines, a moment later the creature before Sarah vanished and reappeared behind her as the Cerebrate gave a final command.

"_Unarmour and go to your queen"_ The creature's carapace started to liquefy as pores opened and the liquid was pulled into the body, soon there nothing but a naked man with scars all over the body, the newest ones were on the chest and torso from what seemed to be blades. The body was in otherwise good health as muscles rippled under the skin and the man took several steps forwards before stopping.

"_His heart has been strengthened and repaired; the implants removed and genetic changes have healed the health issues, his mind is as it was, unaltered at your request. All that remains is the total eradication of the Ghost conditioning, it is as you wished my Queen"_ Sarah nodded and looked away from the Cerebrate to the man before her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Daemon, agent of the Swarm, I am yours to command my Queen" The man said tonelessly.

"I thought you said that his mind is as it was Cerebrate"

"_It is my queen, he needs to be woken up, and his mind is on as the human's say is on 'auto-pilot' you must snap him out of the state he is in"_ Sarah looked at the man as he looked back her without really seeing, as she stepped up to him Sarah was reminded of the past when Daemon and her first kissed. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled his head down and kissed him lightly at first before pressing her lips harder to him, at first there wasn't a response but moments later she felt lips move against hers and she pulled back as recognition flooded Daemon's mind. Blinking a few times Daemon looked around and closed his eyes focusing in on his body finding that his implants had been removed and his heart was in a much better condition than it was before.

"Daemon... I wasn't going to lose you, and I recently lost a General and a Consort. I want you to become that Consort and General."

"Sarah..."

The Queen of Blades looked on as Daemon looked to her and smiled, his right eye glowed brightly as he stepped back and bowed his head and looked back up at Sarah.

"What is my queen's wish?" Sarah grinned and pulled Daemon back in for a kiss before she leaned towards his ear and whispered something before pulling away and leaving the room, looking at the Cerebrate Daemon connected with the creature and shared an unspoken conversation with the creature before Daemon bowed and left the room following after Sarah.

Walking into a darkened room Daemon saw Sarah with her back to him playing with something in her hands. Moving up till he was beside her Daemon looked at the clothes in her hands and he rested a hand on her own.

"I will go and I will leave a message for Arcturus, is there anything else that you want me to do while away?"

"No, infiltrate the Dominion cast and learn what you can. There are several ships left and functional to you Daemon, use them to leave the platform. I will devise a cover for you to leave."

"Yes my Queen..."

"Lord Daemon do not fail and do come back in one piece. It would be a shame to lose you again"

"My Queen they will not see me coming, they will never see it coming" Daemon took the clothes from Sarah's hands and proceeded to change. Once clothed and armoured Daemon was handed a C-12A Rifle, it looked very much like his old.

"I figured that you would want this back, I had some time and seeing as none of the Zerg forms here have fingers, I took the liberty of repairing and rebuilding some components."

Doing his custom routine check on the rifle, Daemon looked at Sarah and smiled before some of the Ghost conditioning forced him to grimace in pain. "Before you leave, we are going to break the last visages of the Dominion control and whatever hold the former Confederates held on you."

Nodding to Sarah, Daemon followed his love and his Queen to a computer room where Sarah activated the screens and brought up the stolen data from a raid a few years ago. Reading over the data Daemon one by one broke the bars that held his powers in place and soon he gave a smile that was worthy of the Swarm and she saw objects in the room move about before they crushed into themselves and fell to the floor.

"It is done, and now I'm going to put some fear into the Dominion and if I see Raynor I'll give him my warm greetings."

"Yes... greet him but I do not want him harmed yet am I clear Daemon"

"My queen, I would never harm Raynor, he is as much someone I care about as you do. Even if you were to order met o kill him... I wouldn't"

"You are a strong one Daemon... but remember who brought you back from death" Sarah looked at Daemon and two exchanged looks as Daemon bowed his head.

"I must go and meet Zeratul, it seems he is on his way to a dead world, but no matter I want to see what he wants with the ruins" Daemon stared at her and nodded his head as he followed her out of the room and to the hanger bay with no fear from the Zerg as they moved away from him bowing to Sarah.

Once at an old fighter Daemon looked to Sarah and gave her a feral grin before he threw his things into the cockpit. Climbing onto the ladder he looked over his shoulder and eyed her, "Think you can catch me still Sarah?"

"I know I can, and I will do more than catch you Daemon"

"Hmm, we'll see won't we?" Daemon climbed in and settled himself as he activated the old Wraith air fighter, pushing the thrusts he was out and away as a trio of Mutalisks screamed after him moments after he left the hanger.

* * *

-6 Months later-

"Commander Drakinus, yes come on in"

"Sir, you requested my presence?" before him was just a low level Captain but none the less he was in the good books with Arcturus Mengsk. Moving away from the door Daemon stepped forwards and sat in the seat he was offered.

"Well I can tell you good news, Mengsk wants to meet up with some excavators and pick up an alien artefact before we break for Tarsonis. Our location is Meteor Station where the artefact is at, I want you to take a team and take out the Kel-Morian Combine as well as any other enemy forces, you at the best at what you do and I want you there, I don't want any mistakes"

"Yes sir" Daemon was let go and as he walked down the halls of the battle cruiser he was on, his mind wondered before he allowed his mind to contact his queen. _"Sarah, it seems that that the Dominion has found out about the artefact."_

"_Hmm yes, I believe that is right, move on ahead of the group and see if you can't find who has the artefact"_

"_Yes my queen, I will get on that right away"_

_

* * *

_

-Meteor Station, Sour Moon Bar-

Dressed in a suit and wearing blacked out shades, a figure walked into the bar as cigarette smoke permeated through the air. Moving to the bar the figure sat down and looked at the bar tender ordering a drink while looking around. There were many people, both from the Dominion's faction and the Kel-Morian Combine. It was semi-peaceful but it wasn't a surprise for who was here in this backwater of a place. Taking his drink from the bartender Daemon looked around and soon found his eyes on a woman who was singing up on a stage, she had a pretty voice and an even prettier face with long hair framing one side seemingly hiding something.

Looking to his side Daemon spotted both a Kel-Morian Diplomat and what seemed to be a Dominion Colonel in civilian clothing flanked by two other guys in casual clothing like the man himself. The two met and talked, the Dominion officer never said anything about his occupation or his stature. This was a black market deal and Daemon grinned. He found his targets now all he needed was someone in the middle. After hours of watching Daemon found that the singer was in a relationship with the Dominion man. A plan was soon hatched and Daemon pushed his mind into the singer's subtly having her come to the bar, opening his hand and looking at his palm as a hole formed and a tiny parasite crawled out and sat ready for him.

When the singer walked up Daemon struck up a conversation with the woman and bought her a drink and chatted with her before he stood up in a gesture of respect and led her to her man, he briefly put his hand on her back allowing the parasite that he had ready enter her skin and make for her brain. When he met the two men he bowed his good-byes and left the bar after paying for his drink. Making it back to his vehicle Daemon sat in the driver's seat and closed his eyes and smiled, he had the woman under minor control now.

As the days passed Daemon sat with his unit and men and watched them as Daemon's mind entered the woman's, she was slowly losing her mind and it brought a smile to Daemon's face each time he talked to her. He was the 'Voice' in her head that gave her the nightmares, as well as ordering her to do his will.

"_It is set my Queen, the meeting has been arranged and I am moving in with the unit, soon Mengsk will be short an item that he so desires"_

"_Very good Daemon, a small Zerg force is on the planet, they are yours to command. Bring me back the artefact and kill the rest"_

"_Very good my Queen"_ Daemon's mind pulled back to reality as he looked at all the men in the combat suits. He could kill them all now, but it would be a waste and he wouldn't really get to his destination in time to command the forces that Sarah left for him. So he sat back in his own powered armour as he controlled the natural cloaking of his.

Once they had landed Daemon gave the order to get the artefact at all costs, the squad had moved out to meet with the rest of the Dominion Forces that had arrived, but Daemon had other ideas as he connected mentally to the Queens and the Overlords. The Zerg base wasn't all that far away and Daemon looked at the humans as he brought an Observer to move overhead and look at the Terrans.

Seeing through the eyes of the Observer Daemon snickered and shut off all communication from his armour as her ordered the Zerg force to attack, hearing the screams from everyone Daemon engaged in battle but it wasn't to take the Zerg out. Jumping off a ledge Daemon landed on top of a Marine and seconds later the armour that Daemon had been wearing seemed to burst apart showing the Zerg form that was now him.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"My god, he's infested!"A dozen Marines turned and fired on Daemon as several Ultralisks popped up from the ground. The bullets did nothing that they panged off the heavy armour before Daemon surged forwards ripping spines into the Terran military and the Protoss that had joined the battle.

It was a lengthy battle but in the end the Zerg had won and they took with them the artefact. As Daemon was taken back to the orbital platform he reached into the bar singer's head and toyed with her mind, it was fun to him now. The nightmares that he gave the woman brought a full smile to his face as he looked around him in his holding in the Overlord, he was going back to the woman that he loved and back to the queen he served.

Upon arrival of the Orbital Platform, Daemon sauntered down the hall to the throne room. Entering the room he saw his queen bent over looking at something in the claws of a drone. With no heavy footfalls Daemon walked up behind Sarah and put his hands on her waist gripping it lightly, the bladed wings wrapped themselves around Daemon as Sarah sent away the Drone, turning around and releasing her hold on him Sarah smiled and pulled Daemon in close for a searing kiss.

"You really have done well Daemon, I am extremely pleased"

"Did I not tell you that I wouldn't fail?"

"You did, and now I want you" Sarah pulled Daemon by a piece of his armour out of the room, she lead him to another where the two stood on a mound looking at thousands of eggs. "These are our children, are you ready to join me here?"

"Yes... Yes Sarah, my queen."

* * *

'_No, death was not the end, but rather it is a new beginning for me'_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Professed times to come and it's danger to everyone in the universe was but a small part of the dangers that were heading our way... '_

* * *

Hunkering down behind a solid stone wall was a tall armoured man like Zerg, a flare of light illuminated the face of Daemon Drakinus known now as Lord Daemon, General to the swarm and Consort to Sarah Kerrigan the Queen of Blades. The war on the ground was hard and dangerous as was the battle in the air, over head Brood Lords flung their Broodlings before them as Mutalisks had come in following the massive creatures. He was not in control of any of the Zerg about him; it was Sarah and only Sarah as she rampaged about Jim Raynor's forces. An explosion went off by his arm, he roared in pain as his entire arm was nothing but bits of carapace, bone, blood and gore. Moving further away Daemon looked at the Artefact that he helped Raynor collect without having either side knowing of his involvement.

This was a chance to set some things in order and hopefully save the future, but he only hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

-Months before the final battle on Char-

"Sarah what's wrong?"

"Nothing Daemon, there is something coming in this world and it is far more dangerous than myself or you... do you not feel it?" Daemon moved from the creep like bed that Sarah had mutated and though he was armoured; as was his semi-natural form that he chose to be in. That appearance even it competed with the human form and the clothes he wore as well. Daemon looked at Sarah and with a sigh he answered her.

"Yes... yes I feel that there is something more, something else that is coming. What did Zeratul tell you?"

"There is a prophecy, one concerning myself, the future... something dangerous. As well as mentioning the Xel' Naga"

"The Xel' Naga... that piece of the artefact you had me collect back on that mining station... it's part of the world isn't it?"

"I do not know Daemon, but I need you to go out and find more about this, you where always the digger" Sarah walked up to Daemon and looked up resting her claws on his chest, Daemon looked down and gave her a smile before he nodded and kissed her lightly.

"I will do so for you, but be weary there is something else as well. I cannot tell what it is but it's big" Sarah rested her forehead on Daemon's chest and ran a clawed finger along the carapace that covered Daemon's chest slowly.

"I feel it and I will be mindful, now go off you have your mission to do, would you like to take an overlord or a human ship?"

"I'll take that drop ship you retrofitted, been wanting to try it out and see what you did to it"

Sarah laughed at Daemon as he grinned, but it wasn't a laugh of evil but of love and adoration for the man before her. She moved away and led Daemon about the ground base that she had taken over when the UED had last been to Char, there was a launch bay still with usable equipment all run by infested Terran Civilians.

The drop ship that Sarah had taken Daemon to looked much like a Terran vessel but when he put a hand on the hull, the material flexed and twitched, it was a new Zerg development that much was clear as Daemon turned and looked at Sarah.

"I took the idea from the Overseers Changeling and I adapted it the ship, so that it will change when in the presence of the Protoss or the Terrans to resemble something within the armada of the enemy. "

"Interesting, your skills in science and experimentation have paid off. How long do you wish me to be away?" Daemon turned his head to glance at Sarah as she looked to the drones and infested humans walking by.

"Come back when you feel it is right, I cannot tell you how long to be out this time, but if I call I expect you back here right away"

"Alright Sarah, is she loaded and ready to go?"

"She is, take care Daemon, and if you need any of the swarm just call out and I will send them your way, but other than that, this is a solo mission," Sarah moved up and wrapped her arms around Daemon as he did the same holding her close. "Come back safe Daemon..."

"I will my queen" Daemon let go of the Queen of Blades and started up the ramp, and looked at her one last time before he looked away and the ramp closed, moments later the ship started up and soon it was out of the dock leaving Sarah, the Queen of Blades behind looking on sadly before she shook her head clearing the emotion away before turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

The flight on the ship left Daemon sitting down looking out into the bleakness of space; the stars were clearly there, but there next to nothing but darkness. The feeling that he felt was that of despair and evil, granted Sarah did kill over 4 billion people and she had control over one of the most feared races in the universe, but Daemon couldn't help but feel there was something so much more on its way.

Leaning back in the cockpit chair darkness seemed to swarm in around him as the lights seemed to extinguish and he heard a voice before him that didn't really surprise him.

"You used to be an honourable hero..."

"I still am, I haven't lost my mind to Sarah or the Swarm. However I do hear and feel its call and pull"

"Why?"

"Because I love her, but as much as I love her I will not lose what I have left of my humanity, I will not continue to watch her do what she is currently. There has to be a way to pull her away from whatever control she is under."

"And there is, I have gleamed a prophecy and a possible future should your lover die." The dark Protoss Zeratul moved from the holding area to the opposite seat beside Daemon and sat down leaning back into the seat and looking at the stars. Daemon turned his head and looked at the Protoss as it set on a flat area of the console a triangular device.

"This is a Ihan crystal, it will allow you to see my memories and what the possible future could be, I need you to understand what is going on here Daemon, because as you said; you are still that honourable warrior and hero."

Daemon looked to the device and leaned forwards as it opened and he experienced the visions, the memory from both the Protoss and the Overmind. When he came to after watching everything Daemon rubbed his eyes with one hand and he took a deep breath.

"The Xel'Naga controlled the Zerg, I can't believe that the Overmind took Sarah so it could have a loop hole as well as end it's suffering when it couldn't control itself. But what of the control of Sarah, do the Xel'Naga not have control over her?"

"Yes and no, there is a way to control the Zerg infestation and save Kerrigan, and the universe"

"We need the artefacts don't we?"

"Yes we do, more specifically, Jim Raynor needs the artefacts" Daemon looked at Zeratul and the two of them sat for hours speaking of a plan to help turn the tide of the war in their favour. After debating on several aspects of the plan both the infested General and the Dark Templar nodded to each other as darkness swallowed the Protoss warrior up leaving Daemon to sit there alone and close his eyes glancing over his memory of a human Sarah before it twisted into Sarah as she was and her laying dead with dark shadows hovering over her.

"I won't let anything harm you Sarah, like you have saved me, I'm going to stand by your side and if I have to go behind your back to protect you, even from yourself then so be it" Daemon set the coordinates in to the closest planet that had a piece of the artefact. Looking about he moved to the hold and picked up some clothes that would resemble him as a digger.

* * *

-3 weeks later-

"Come on, Raynor and his boys are coming to get this thing, fight back with whatever you have. The Dominion can't come and take this thing!"

"It's not the Dominion I'm worried about it's the... augh!" A head exploded beside the man as he backed up against a wall, his shirt and pants were dirtied and ripped as he dove to the side as walls exploded and covered him in light weight rubble.

"Well that was unexpected, shit... what the hell are the Protoss doing here, and attacking us for?" The figure asked to no one as he pushed himself up from the ground and ran down a corridor before another energy shot hit more stone walls shattering it around the man.

"This is useless..." the man growled, doing a 180 he ran at the Immortal, as he sprinted at the machine he got clipped by one shot but still he came as he jumped onto the thing his eyes glowing in the darkness as the Protoss warrior looked up at the man whose side was bleeding heavily, but it was glowing eyes that put fear into the mighty Protoss.

"You really are starting to piss me off" the clothing ripped off the figure as a fist broke into the chest armour of the Immortal before the arm was retracted but a set of spikes remained behind as the walker died and crumpled to the ground, getting off the machine the creature looked to his side and watched as a creep like substance closed and healed the wound.

"This is not what I signed up for Zeratul..."

A feeling of darkness swept over the Zerg as Daemon turned in time to see two Protoss leave the shadows, one had its blade ignited and impaled through another Protoss' face.

"Well, there is not much I can do about that is there Daemon?"

"Who are these Protoss, they seem insane.."

Zeratul dropped the body he was holding and kneeled down forcing his mind into the dead Protoss, his armour configuration was similar to Zeratul but there was added plates and other areas of protection, it was a Dark Templar Warrior.

"My brother has fallen to the madness of the Tal'darim, a group of Protoss who fell prey to the overwhelming void. They are in all intents and purposes insane as you put it, but it was because they are much too close to those... fountains."

"Fountains?"

"Yes, fountains. There is a gas that we Protoss believe too sacred as it brought about life, this is not the case as that gas warped their minds as well"

"Sounds familiar during my Ghost days, heard there was a type of gas pulled from planets to make Spectres."

"That gas is the same the gas used by your Terran government... sadly though it is negative to both species. Raynor is on his way, we must both leave to ensure his take of this artefact" Both looked at each other before they walked out of the stone halls leading to the artefact and gazed out to the sky.

"Do you know the location of the other pieces?" Daemon said as he looked to the sky as his camouflaged ship mutated into view. Zeratul looked to Daemon and pulled out a crystal and handed it to the Zerg General and nodded.

"I have indeed, this crystal will show you the locations of the other pieces, I must return to my people and gather the remaining Protoss for the upcoming battle. I leave this in your hands Daemon... may the void protect you" The Dark Templar Prelate disappeared in a cloud of black smoke leaving the Zerg General standing alone as he walked to his ship and left the planet before Raynor showed up with forces to take the object.

Settling up in his ship Daemon stayed nearby and made sure that the Renegade got the piece before he too left the planet after the Raiders left. The crystal in hand Daemon watched as Zeratul found the locations with the information, Daemon looked to his other change of clothing and mutated to his human state. It was time to make a stop at the Mobieus Foundation, it was Daemon's position there that granted him access to researchers and people to pass information off to. With the head researcher in his own psionic grasp he knew that if Sarah ever found out he would dead.

The flight to the Mobieus Foundation was tiresome and long, but he was soon there after two days of flying. Once he had landed Daemon clipped the ID pass that read "Erik Destler Lvl 6 Clearance" to his suit clothing and left the ship with a suitcase in hand. Spending further days in the labs 'Erik' planted information into the scientists and the researchers for the gathering of the artefacts. 'Erik's' last play in this plan was to remove the piece that he himself had originally picked up. Leaving clues that it was within a zerg hive nowhere near Char because of how it reacted to Sarah and her control of the zerg.

With everything set 'Erik' had an accident outside of the foundations main building and 'Erik' died, leaving not a trace.


	3. Authors note Oct 30th 2012

Mass Author's Note Blast:

So my fellow readers/adders/subscribers etc, etc. I have finally found myself a Beta, and as such I have ALL of my stories under a Beta tag for the most part. There are going to be a few select stories that will be posted RAW for your enjoyment and when they beta'ed you will be the first to know. In the future for most part PLEASE subscribe to my pen name as anything new I post will have an UPDATED author's not with not just that story but what is going on with the stories in general in terms of beta work.

Thanks for sticking by me including my awesome Harry Potter fans that have waited for a new chapter, they are coming, believe me they are coming. In the mean time please read anything new that I put out that might catch your fancy or something new for that matter.

Thanks for the love, and your support,

(H)


End file.
